ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
One Final Adventure
One Final Adventure is the two-part special that takes places after The Darcy Triplets Return. It's well as establishing the plot for what was intended to be the prolouge of the final season of Lorcan Darcy's Adventures. This episode marks final appearances of citizens of the first dimension and marks the conclusion of Lorcan's entire adventure. Sysponis After two weeks since the escape plan, Lorcan's making his one last adventure through the forest to return to his dimension. Though Lorcan may used up all of his powers for Cillian, New Royale City is invaded and dominated by Princess Celestia's, who showed the citizens her true nature, armies, and demanded to where Lorcan really is. The only thing that interrupts her victory is a messenger from the stars, who boasts that Lorcan is going home. Powerless but not defeated yet, Lorcan prepare to take off back home for the next exciting chapter in the Lorcan Darcy's Adventures story. Plot Part 1 Following of The Darcy Triplets Return, Lorcan is running in the forest after two weeks. He can't fight and discovers that he's getting weak. He discovered that he's escaped from Celestia's planning something that he didn't know. At the New Royale City's Juice Bar, Cillian, Lilly, and Ellie celebrate that their plan is working as they watching the dimensional news about what happened in the second dimension. Everyone of the city run outside and sees that Princess Celestia appeared with her Royal Guards, She attacks the city as everyone running in fear, but the Guards closed the gate and destroy the boat. Celestia announces that the city belongs to her and discovers that there's one person missing and that boy is Lorcan. She angrily demand Cillian on Lorcan's whereabout. Lorcan's in the cave and sees the dimensional ship but it's out of power until it'll be connected to the interdimensional traveling device. He has to make a one final decision that he ever made in his life. Part 2 Lorcan made a decision, he finally had enough excitement t in the first dimension and decided to return to his home dimension. He turned the ship to the interdimensional traveling device and the ship begins to charging up. He sets the time to one hour and look outside where New Royale City is invaded and dominated by Celestia. Cillian, Ellie, and Lilly are running from the guards. They run to the forest and goes to where Lorcan is. Twilight flies to the woods with Wonder Woman and Supergirl and asks them to help her to find Lorcan. Supergirl tells her that Lorcan's at the cave because he's preparing to go home to his dimension. Twilight tells Shining Armor that Lorcan's going home. Shining Armor must do the right thing and go to the cave. Harley and Ivy appeared with Katana, Bumblebee and Batgirl and discovers the same thing and able to help. Rarity came along with Applejack and Rainbow Dash to join Twilight and Shining Armor along with Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy who have appeared with Ed, Edd and Eddy. Lorcan sees the royal guard and engaged to a fight. Cillian discovers that Lorcan's fighting back for the city and won. Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle appeared but they are here with the DC Super Hero Girls and the Eds to say their goodbye to Lorcan. Everyone appeared in the cave, but they realize that Lorcan can't stay in the second dimension. Princess Celestia sees the television and discovers that Lorcan he can't go with you, there's reasons. While Cadance and Luna are confused, Spike realizes that Lorcan wants to go home to his dimension to stay with his family. Cillian tells Lorcan that he has good reasons, and that they'll miss him, but he already knows that. The hour is up and the ship is fully charged for one last trip. Lorcan gets into the ship and prepare to go home. The ship takes off. Outside, Everyone watches the ship carrying his him launce back to his dimension and wishes him luck. But then Princess Celestia flies up there to catch the ship but it's too late. Inside, Lorcan brace themselves as he head off back home to the second dimension for his solo journey... "To be continued next season ... the return of Lorcan Darcy's Adventure!" Transcript One Final Adventure/Transcript/Part 1 One Final Adventure/Transcript/Part 2 Trivia *The episode marks the end of Lorcan's adventure. *Lorcan's fight against a Royal Guard is his one last fight in the first dimension.